Special Attack
Purify Weird Soul are powerful attacks which can only be launched by after the Gauge reaches 100. PWS are presented in Valkyrie Profile and are the precursors to the Soul Crush of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. Mechanics Purify Weird Soul Nibelung Valesti (Sword) Used by: Lenneth and Hrist Note: The level of the attack is determined by the sword that Lenneth is equipped with. Hrist and Dark Valkyrie only use Level 3. Lenneth: "It shall be engraved upon your soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" Hrist: "It shall be engraved upon your very soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" Level One Hits: 8 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 53 CT: +4 Level Two Hits: 9 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 59 CT: +4 Level Three Hits: 10 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 65 CT: +4 Nibelung Valesti (Bow) Used by: Lenneth Note: The level of the attack is determined by the bow that Lenneth is equipped with. Lenneth: "It shall be engraved upon your soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" Level One Hits: 12 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 84 CT: +4 Level Two Hits: 13 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 90 CT: +4 Level Three Hits: 14 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 96 CT: +4 Final Blast Final Blast wgZ1W8MGaP8 Used by: Arngrim Arngrim: "I grow tired of you. Finishing Strike! Final Blast!" Hits: 8 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 80 CT: +6 Justice Stream Used by: Lawfer Lawfer: "I stake everything on this single blow. Finishing Strike! Justice Stream!" Hits: 10 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 25 CT: +2 Extreme Void Used by: Belenus Belenus: "Feel my wrath. Finishing Strike. Extreme Void!" Hits: 2 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 30 CT: +3 Layer Storm Used by: Llewelyn Llewelyn: "In the name of all the gods! Finishing Strike! Layer Storm!" Hits: Varies, Max. is 20 Direction: Increase to Gauge: Varies, each hit adds 5 to gauge, Max. is 100 CT: +2 Flashing Blade Used by: Kashell Kashell: "I'll take care of this! Finishing Strike! Flashing Blade!" Hits: 3 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 69 CT: +5 Guilty Break Used by: Janus Janus: "For my honor! Finishing Strike! Guilty Break!" Hits: 9 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 72 CT: +2 Dreaded Dragon Used by: Aelia Aelia: "My soul burns. My power has awakened! Finishing Strike! Dreaded Dragon!" Hits: 1 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 45 CT: +3 Senko-Jin Used by: Jun Jun: "Mugen no kessen. Blade Art! Senko-Jin!" Hits: 15 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 30 CT: +2 Sphere Strike Used by: Badrach Badrach: "Yer dead pal! Death Blow! Sphere Strike!" Hits: 1 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 30 CT: +2 Icicle Disaster Used by: Grey Grey: "I invoke the power of the glacial blade. Finishing Strike! Icicle Disaster!" Hits: 8 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 58 CT: +2 Eternal Raid Used by: Jayle Jayle: "In the name of my lord! Finishing Strike! Eternal Raid!" Hits: 7 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 56 CT: +4 Hyoso-Hojin Used by: Suo Suo: "Body and soul shall be torn asunder! Ougi! Hyoso-Hojin!" Hits: 6 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 48 CT: +3 Round-Rip Saber Used by: Lucian Lucian: "Valkyrie, grant me power! Finishing Strike! Round-Rip Saber!" Hits: 5 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 40 CT: +3 Bloody Curse Used by: Brahms Brahms: "Feel the power of darkness. Finishing Strike! Bloody Curse!" Hits: 17 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 42 CT: +2 Ether Strike Used by: Freya Freya: "Prepare to be cleansed. Divine Assault! Ether Strike!" Hits: 1 Direction: Increase to Gauge: 10 CT: +6 Great Magic Calamity Blast "The time of exorcism is at hand! Venomous servants, unleashed thy dark flames! Calamity Blast!" Element: Fire Hits: 5 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 20 Base Magic: Fire Lance Ifrit Caress "I invoke the rites of fiery Muspelheim and give my soul up to the inferno's embrace! Ifrit Caress!" Element: Fire Hits: 1 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 50 Base Magic: Fire Storm Absolute Zero "If ye shall accept the benedictions of beauty, then yea, let these chains of aster surround thee! Absolute Zero!" Element: Ice Hits: 4 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 64 Base Magic: Frigid Damsel Crystal Strike "Surely, thou can feel it! Thy days are numbered! Thy death is at hand! Crystal Strike!" Element: Ice Hits: 2 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 50 Base Magic: Icicle Edge Carnage Anthem "Hark! It is an omen! As hymns resound, thou shall be offered as a sacrifice upon the feast of madness! Carnage Anthem!" Element: Poison Hits: 3 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 48 Base Magic: Stone Torch Petro Disruption "Lo, ye shall look upon the calamities of heresy with beclouded eyes! Petro Disruption!" Element: Poison Hits: 3 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 51 Base Magic: Poison Blow Gravity Blessing "Hark, lightning that writhes within the ashen depths, descend down as a storm upon my foes! Gravity Blessing!" Element: Lightning Hits: 3 Charge Time: 10CT Increase to Gauge: 48 Base Magic: Prismatic Missile Dragon Bolt "As the harmoniums of Asgard sound, their very melody stirs the ancient lightning to wake! Dragon Bolt!" Element: Lightning Hits: 4 Charge Time: 9CT Increase to Gauge: 48 Base Magic: Lightning Bolt Cosmic Spear "If ye trust that thy eternal bonds may be broken, then let my words be as a vengeful blade upon thee! Cosmic Spear!" Element: Dark Hits: 1 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 50 Base Magic: Dark Savior Meteor Swarm "No mercy for the damned! Thus thou hast no escape from the grasp of catastrophe! Meteor Swarm!" Element: Dark Hits: 7 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 50 Base Magic: Shadow Servant Seraphic Law "Ye of detestable name and virtue, false apostle, thou art bade back to the abyss. Seraphic Law!" Element: Holy Hits: 3 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 21 Base Magic: Sacred Javelin Celestial Star "Ye must desire respite from thy empty existence. Thou shalt have it! Celestial Star!" Element: Holy Hits: 7 Charge Time: 6CT Increase to Gauge: 70 Base Magic: Mystic Cross Dragon Orb* "How wonderful this power is. Flames of the apocalypse. By the power of the orb, die!" Element: None Hits: 2 Charge Time: N/A Increase to Gauge: N/A Base Magic: Extension Force * Used by Loki during the final battle in Chapter 8 and by Loki Shade in the Seraphic Gate. Category:Abilities